Shinigami
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Suara musik tak lagi terdengar. Hanya hembusan nafasnya yang memburu, serta detak jantung yang tak terkendali. Light menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kedua bola matanya bergerak dengan perasaan takut menyelubungi selaput irisnya.


Halooooo :D

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Death Note. Jadi maap kalo rasanya banyak yg ga pas sama tokoh aslinya hehe :'D

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, typos, ga nyambung, de el el**

**Disclaimer:**

Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own Death Note ^^

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki berusia kisaran delapan belas tahun tengah duduk dan terus berkutat dengan komputernya. Mengerjakan tugas-tugas untuk kelulusan yang sudah tiga hari ia biarkan menumpuk. Ruang apartemennya terasa senyap. Hanya hingar bingar suara musik ajojing yang samar terdengar melalui sekat kamar.

Sejenak ia sandarkan punggungya ke kursi. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tugas-tugas itu harus sudah diserahkan semua esok hari. Membuatnya tampak kelabakan karena mau tidak mau ia juga harus mengerjakannya dalam waktu semalam.

"Selamat malam."

Ia tersentak mendengar suara bariton yang barusan menyapanya. Sekejap ia hentikan kegiatan mengetik itu lantas perlahan membalikkan punggungnya.

Ia rasakan alisnya berkernyit._Orang asing?_

"Siapa kau?!"

Pria misterius itu menyunggingkan selengkung senyum miring. "Aku—_shinigami..._"

"Hah?" Sepasang manik coklatnya membulat. Jantungnya seketika mencelos mendengar nama itu. Ia menatap pria bertubuh tegap di hadapannya dengan pandangan setengah tak percaya. Atau bahkan sama sekali tak percaya.

"_Shini... gami?"_

"Ya."

Apa-apaan? Di sebuah ruangan apartemen yang terkunci rapat, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria dengan stelan rapih dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah malaikat maut. Sialan.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahukan waktu kematianmu."

Laki-laki muda dengan surai coklat itu tercenung sejenak, lantas terbahak. "Sialan. Siapa yang sudah menyuruhmu datang untuk mengerjaiku tengah malam begini?!"

Benar-benar menggelikan menurutnya. Siapa percaya bahwa _shinigami _bisa berpenampilan se-klasik ini. Stelan jas hitam dan sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap. Sekilas tampaknya dia hanya manusia biasa.

"Light Yagami."

Mendengar namanya disebut, laki-laki itu kembali terdiam. Air wajahnya kini menunjukkan raut heran. Sungguh—ia belum pernah melihat pria berkelas sejenis orang ini. Tapi... bagaimana bisa pria itu tahu namanya?

"Kaget? Tampaknya kau belum pernah dengar bahwa _shinigami _mempunyai kemampuan mengetahui nama siapapun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja."

Light mengerutkan dahinya. Tak paham apa yang diucapkan oleh si pria asing. "A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Tanpa menjawab, pria itu lantas membuka sebuah buku agenda yang sedaritadi ia tenteng.

"Death... Death Note?!" Light refleks berdiri tegak sesaat sepasang matanya membaca tulisan yang tertera di sampul buku itu.

Rasanya ia pernah mendengar serentet kasus mengenai buku kematian itu—tapi entahlah. Ia bahkan tak punya satu pun petunjuk di benaknya.

Tunggu! Ini seakan terasa begitu aneh. Menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah sang juara nasional karena ingatannya yang tajam, mana mungkin ia melupakan semuanya segampang itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku itu?"

Pria berstelan jas itu lagi-lagi tersenyum miring. Melirik ke arah Light melalui sudut matanya yang tajam. Ia raih bolpoin yang tersampir di saku jas-nya. Kemudian terlihat menggoreskan benda tersebut di atas buku agenda itu.

"Light Yagami. Umur delapan belas tahun. Meninggal karena bunuh diri. Tepat tanggal 17 Juni pukul tiga siang." Ia membacakan serentet kalimat yang barusan ia tulis.

**_DEG!_**

Mendengar keterangan itu, Light menatap nanar pria tersebut. Berang.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, hah?! Hentikan lelucon bodohmu itu! Aku harus menyelasaikan tugas-tugas sekolahku—"

"Jika kau tidak percaya pada ucapanku—segera hubungi temanmu, Ozawa."

Lagi-lagi Light melemparkan tatapan penuh selidik. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap meraih ponselnya dan menuruti perintah si pria asing. Memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang itu bukan tipu muslihat.

"Kenji Ozawa. Delapan belas tahun. Pada tanggal 16 Juni pukul satu pagi... meninggal karena kecelakaan." tutur pria asing itu dengan ringannya.

_Tu... tunggu!_

_Enam belas Juni, jam satu pagi?_

Light segera melirik ke arah jam tangannya dengan ponsel yang masih melekat di telinganya.

"_Dua detik lagi!" _jeritnya dari dalam hati dengan sepasang mata memperhatikan pergerakan jarum jam.

Pikirannya seketika kacau. Jantungnya berpacu seiring bunyi dengungan panjang terdengar dari speaker ponsel.

_Klik. _Telepon berhasil tersambung...

"Halo?"

"Halo, apakah anda keluarga dari pemilik ponsel ini?" ujar sebuah suara di sela-sela kebisingan di seberang sana.

"Sa... saya temannya. Bisa saya bicara kepada Ozawa?"

"Maaf sekali, Nak. Barusan terjadi kecelakaan beruntun mengakibatkan teman anda meninggal seketika. Saya harap, anda bisa segera datang ke lokasi kejadian—"

_Ukh._

Tanpa menyelesaikan penjelasan orang tersebut, Light segera menutup ponselnya. Ia rasakan degup jantungnya makin tak karuan. Wajahnya yang putih semakin terlihat pucat. Pasi. Bibirnya bergetar, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Aliran peluh dingin kini tengah menjalar di punggungnya.

"Si-sialan. Tidak mungkin. Kau apakan temanku—?

Kosong.

Orang asing itu sudah menghilang—atau mungkin kabur. Entah lewat mana.

Suara musik tak lagi terdengar. Hanya hembusan nafasnya yang memburu, serta detak jantung yang tak terkendali. Light menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kedua bola matanya bergerak dengan perasaan takut menyelubungi selaput irisnya.

Tidak mungkin.

Dia tidak percaya.

Pasti hanya kebetulan. Ozawa meninggal karena kebetulan.

Bukan karena buku catatan dan orang asing itu.

Bukan...

"Sialaaan!" umpat Light kemudian mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Berharap usapan itu mampu menstabilisasikan kembali pikirannya.

Ia kembali beringsut dan menuju tempat duduknya. Kembali berhadapan dengan komputernya. Dan tenggelam dalam tugas-tugasnya yang sebentar lagi rampung. Sesekali perkataan pria asing itu menggantung di kedua daun telinganya—namun selalu berhasil ia tepis.

"_Light Yagami. Umur delapan belas tahun. Meninggal karena bunuh diri. Tepat tanggal 17 Juni pukul tiga siang."_

Gerakan jemarinya lagi-lagi terhenti. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tanpa arti. Kemudian terkikik.

"Omong kosong! Itu... be-benar-benar menggelikan."

-oOo-

.

**16 Juni, pukul 10:00 a.m**

.

"Aduh, Light. Wajahmu hari ini benar-benar kusut." Ujar Shiori mengamati semburat wajah Light. Sepasang kantung hitam terlihat menggantung di sekitar matanya.

Laki-laki itu mengulum senyum kemudian menyerahkan satu jilid makalah yang sudah ia selesaikan malam tadi. "Mungkin aku bekerja terlalu keras. Oh ya, sampaikan makalah ini kepada _sensei _sesegera mungkin, ya. Jika ada apa-apa, tolong kabari aku. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Akan segera kusampaikan setelah ini." sahut Shiori seraya menerima berkas tersebut, kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Lalu melangkah pergi.

Light menghela nafas. Perasaannya sudah dapat kembali lega. Yah—ia bersyukur punya daya ingat dan intelejensi yang tinggi. Hanya dalam satu malam ia mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan begitu sempurna. Ia mengira dirinya mungkin akan menjadi siswa terfavorit karena makalah itu. Ia pasti akan menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Ia yakin sekali.

Dan... mengenai kejadian semalam, ia tak lagi ambil pusing. Mungkin itu hanya sekedar lamunannya saja.

Oh baik. Ozawa memang benar dikabarkan meninggal dunia—

Tapi, sekali lagi: itu hanya bualan semata.

Tujuh belas Juni. Itu artinya besok.

Cih, ia tak mungkin meninggal secepat itu. Apalagi karena bunuh diri. Ia mungkin masih terlalu naif, tapi dia juga bukan tipikal manusia yang sedangkal itu.

Jadi, tak ada alasan baginya untuk mati karena bunuh diri.

.

-oOo-

.

**17 Juni, pukul 12:30 p.m**

**.**

**.**

"Halo, Light..."

"Halo. Ya—Shiori? Ada kabar tentang makalahku?"

Terdengar desahan nafas panjang. "Light—_sensei _menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk menemuinya."

Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyergap, melapisi dinding batin Light. "...baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."

Light segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Buru-buru ia meraih jaket yang tergantung di dekat lemari kemudian bergegas. Nada bicara Shiori tadi seakan kembali membuatnya gugup.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sesampainya Light langsung melesat ke ruang wali kelasnya. Berharap rasa tidak enaknya ini bukan lah tanda akan hal buruk untuknya.

"Ya, masuk." Suara berat terdengar dari balik pintu.

Light membuka kenop pintu, lantas menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam. Ia membungkuk sebentar—memberi salam. Sepasang permata coklatnya menyapu seluruh bagian wajah gurunya itu. Dan, sial. Perasaan ganjilnya seakan terasa semakin kuat.

"Light..." Pria empat puluh tahun itu membuka suara. "Sebentar lagi adalah pengumuman kelulusan,"

Light mengangguk.

"Tampaknya—ini akan membuatmu kecewa..." sang walikelas menyodorkan berkas-berkas bersama makalah yang baru ia serahkan kemarin. "Kau gagal menjadi lulusan terbaik untuk tahun ini—"

**DEG.**

Waktu, jarum jam dinding, semuanya terasa terhenti. Beku.

Light Yagami membatu. Kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya. Tak pernah ia rasakan dirinya sehancur ini. Tak pernah ia alami kegagalan yang sedemikian membuatnya roboh.

"Tidak mungkin—"

Itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sang walikelas membuang nafas. "Yah—saya juga awalnya tak percaya, Light. Tapi apa boleh buat. Makalah yang kau buat sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Menteri Pendidikan tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan tulisanmu, dan juga... nilai-nilaimu yang biasanya begitu cemerlang tampaknya tak lagi sejalan. Kupikir, peringkatmu akan jauh tergeser..."

_Tidak._

_Ini tidak mungkin._

Light mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Dan rasanya ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat bangun dari mimpi paling mengerikan ini. Ia edarkan pandangannya. Kemudian mendapati walikelasnya masih terduduk di hadapannya. Dirinya ternyata juga masih terpaku di ruangan tiga kali empat ini. Tidak, ini nyata!

"Ya sudah lah, Light. Tak perlu dipikirkan. Setidaknya, kau masih bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi di SMA ini. Tak usah berkecil hati, apapun yang terjadi—kau akan selalu jadi muridku yang paling jenius!" hibur sang walikelas. Namun perkataan itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Light.

.

.

**17 Juni, pukul 14:50 p.m**

**.**

_Sial._

_Aku gagal!_

_Ba-bagaimana bisa?_

_Lalu a... apa kata ibu dan ayah nanti?_

_Mereka jelas akan kecewa mendapati nilai akhirku yang... ukh, berantakan!_

_Tidak! _

_Reputasiku sebagai juara nasional pasti akan hancur. _

_Bagaimana bisa aku gagal mempertahankan nilai-nilaiku?_

_Gagal menjadi lulusan terbaik, peringkatku yang seketika jatuh._

_Kenapa...?_

_Sial. Ini benar-benar mengerikan._

_Light Yagami yang pintar itu harus menelan kenyataan mengerikan seperti ini._

_Tidak, tidak... _

_Aku tak bisa menghadapinya..._

_Tidak bisa—_

_._

_._

"Tiga menit lagi. Aku harus sabar menunggu."

Seorang pria duduk tersandar di depan televisi. Tangan kanannya memegang secangkir teh hangat yang sesekali dihirupnya. Sepasang mata tajamnya tak lepas dari layar kaca. Remote control masih berada di genggaman. Lantas jemarinya begitu gesit menekan tombol remote dan mengganti saluran awal dengan acara berita petang.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan.

Sebuah tulisan besar kini terpampang berderet memenuhi sebagian layar televisinya.

Begitu jelas... dan nyata.

.

**Light Yagami, Sang Juara Nasional Ditemukan Tewas Gantung Diri.**

**.**

"Puh, kena kau." Kikiknya penuh kemenangan.

.

-**END-**

**.**

**Aduh Thriller, sama misterinya gagal ToT  
But at least, review yak temaaaan :'''D**


End file.
